Into the Darkness
by 22girlsin1
Summary: AU: No zombies. Andrea is being kept my her crazy husband. Will her ever let her go?
1. Chapter 1

**1\. NOT ENOUGH**

{Philip's point of view}

 _"You don't have to do this. Just let me go and I will forget everything you have done. I won't tell Milton or anyone," she pleads with me, her dark blue eyes filling with tears._

Milton, he was the reason she had been unavailable to me lately. Not that I should be surprised, Andrea only wanted to be with me when it was beneficial for her. Once she got a better offer, she was ready to throw me out like garbage. Just like a modern day woman.

What happened to loyalty? A woman standing by her man, no matter what? I had done everything for this girl and yet that was _not enough. I wasn't enough._

Now she wanted me to pretend that our relationship had never happened, that she could just change her mind about loving me with no second thoughts.

Doesn't work that way in the adult-world, Andrea. I took care of you and now you had to replay me. Bills had to be paid. And I was ready to collect. She owed me her life.

"Unlock the door, and let me go. Please," she says again, more tears.

Her blonde curls are falling in her face, her arms up tied to the bed. We were miles away from anyone back home, and I had no doubt that no one could or would find us. What would Milton do anyways?

He is such a coward.

I think back to our first meeting at that support group. She was a twenty -two old girl whose sister had died, a real mess. Suicidal even.

My wife and daughter died about a year before and meeting Andrea changed everything for me. She was like an angel walking into my dark lonely world. Giving me a reason to smile everyday. I moved her in my home and started paying for her counseling.

I would do anything to make her better. To take care of her. Hell, I brought her a new car.

After only four months into our relationship, we flew to Vegas and got married. I could still see her standing there wearing a simple white dress, promising herself to me. I was sure, she was mine forever.

 _I was wrong._

Three months into our marriage, she was pregnant. Ten months later Claire, our beautiful daughter was born. With blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked just like her momma.

I had everything I wanted, but Andrea said she needed more. She wanted to get a job.

To build something for herself.

I helped her, not knowing that would cost me everything.

Working as secretary for Milton changed everything about her. Long hours working together, those two formed a bond that no one could break. Out of the men she could have chosen to have an affair with, Milton was the last one I would expect.

Yes, he was brilliant and owned his own law firm. Still he was also socially award and not much to look at. Plus, he was my best friend. I thought he never cross that line. God was I wrong.

The two people I cared about the most had stabbed me in the back. Not only had she planned on leaving me for Milton, but she wanted to take our daughter with her.

No way in hell would that be happening.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Sick

{Andrea's point of view}

What is he going to do to me? Everyone warned me, I had rushed into this marriage.

That Philip could not be trusted. Not to marry him.

Still I didn't listen. I was gullible. I jumped into a relationship I was not ready for. And had a baby with a man I did not love.

Not in the way I loved Milton.

I did not know that type of love could exist. That there could be peace between a man and a woman. That things could be so easy.

With Philip nothing was simple, and now he was going to kill me. All because I was attempting to leave him.

In his hand is a knife, I feel the sharpness of the blade, as he brushes it against me.

"Think about Claire. If you kill me, you will be killing her mother," I said attempting to reason with him.

"You think about our daughter when you were fucking my best friend? She is better off without a mother like that that. You slut," he says, taking the knife to my skin now.

I feel the blade cutting just enough to cause a slight discomfort, and to cause blood to pour on my skin. Not enough for me to bleed to death, not yet at least.

I knew that my death would be a slow one. He wanted to torture and rape me again first. He is such a sick man.

What I did was wrong, but I did not deserve this. _No one did._

"You kill me then Claire won't have a father either. You will be in jail. Think about what you are doing. Because you don't have to do this," I pleaded with him.

But would he listen? Could anyone reason with this mad man? I see more bleed coming down my arm, and feel the sharpness of the knife once more. Did he plan on letting me bleed to death? I imagined myself laying in a huge pool of blood.

"I should stab you in the heart. Because that's what you've done to me. Damn it, Andrea! I loved you. I needed you," he says, his blue eyes dancing.

I knew he was getting off on hurting me. I feel the back of hand his slap me across the face, that does not hurt anything compared to the cuts in my skin. I close my eyes thinking of my sweet Milton. What had Philip done to him? Was Milton still alive?

My husband did not understand, I never meant for any of this to happen.

I could not help that I was draw to Milton. I never meant to fall in love with Milton, but I did.

I can hear him rambling now, something about loyalty and my betrayal. In the background of Philip's voice, I hear the radio playing When Doves cry by Prince.

Would be this last song I ever heard? Such a tragic and beautiful song that seemed to fit my life now. I would soon be all alone.

I see I am losing more blood now, I feel Philip removing my clothes again. He is going to fuck me. There was nothing I could do to stop him from violating me sexually again.

I was to weak from the blood lost to fight back. Although I do attempt to move as he moves closer to me.

"Don't fight, darling," he whispers, his voice sounding chilling. I was going to die while he is thrusting himself inside of me…..then once I am dead he will continue to go at, I think feeling helpless.

Milton, where are you? Please come save me, I think as I drift off into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. PRISONER**

{Philip's point of view}

Andrea moans, regaining consciousness.

"You should eat," I said looking over at her in the morning light. She looks down seeing that I have cleaned her wounds and put bandages on them. I know she is shocked that I did not let her bleed to death. Hell, I am surprised myself. But I still loved her. Enough that I could not kill her.

"You didn't kill me," she whispers confused. I bring her a TV tray with breakfast on it . Some tea and a couple pieces of toast.

"No, I love you. You cuts aren't too bad. Not skin deep. Mainly just bruised. I got a little carried away. I am sorry," I said calmly.

"I should probably go to the hospital anyways. Or at least to see a doctor," she says eating a bit of the toast. She really think I was going to let her leave just like that?

I don't say anything at first, I just stare her down.

"You will be fine," I promised her.

"You aren't a doctor. So you can't say that for sure," she says putting down the toast, looking at her feet that are chained down, although her hands are free now.

"C'mon Andrea, if I take you to the hospital like this I will end up in jail. Your body is covered with cuts and bruises... But it looks worst then it really is. I promise you," I said seating down in a chair beside her.

"You are right. I don't think the police should get involved. You were upset and overreacted. But now you've calm down, right?" She says softly.

"Yes, absolutely," I said softly.

"So you are coming to unlock these things on my feet, right? And we can discuss everything reasonably. I know what happened with Milton was horrible. I should have told you the truth. Sneaking around like that was wrong, but I know we can all move on pass this. In time you will see that Milton and I can be like your family still. Even with us divorce, we can still co-parent Claire Elizabeth together," Andrea said softly.

She actually believed after everything, I would just let her go. Go to be with Milton. God, is she delusional? Or just stupid?

"Yes, I am going to unlock your feet Andrea. But not yet. I am fixing you a place where I can keep you safe and sound here with me. So I know that you won't go running away while I am not here. I mean I have to go to work without worrying about your leaving with our daughter," I said placing my hand on her face.

Her lovely face turned solid white, making her look like a ghost. She understood now. _That I was not letting her go. Ever._

"Can I call Milton? My parents? Anyone? I want to hear his voice one last time," She said knowing now she is trapped.

"Absolutely not. No more mentioning Milton around me. I swear I don't want to hear his name again," I said coldly.

"Is he still alive? Did you kill him?" She asks, I can hear the concern in her voice.

She still loves Milton, after everything I did for her. The feeling of wanting to kill her came back, but I would not act on it this time.

"Maybe I did," I said wickedly.

"You didn't. Tell me Milton is okay," She pleaded.

"He is for now. As long as you do what I say," I threaten her.

"You can't keep me here like a prisoner!" Andrea screams loudly.

"Calm down, Andrea. You aren't a prisoner here. You are my guest," I said softly kissing her cheek.

She turns her face, giving me the cold shoulder. In time I would teach her how to behave around me. I could crush her rebellious spirit and she would learn how a wife should act around her husband.

"Go to hell," Andrea says throwing her tray of food on the floor, the glass breaking causing a loud noise as it hits the floor.

"You will regret that Andrea. The sooner you stop fighting me, the easier things will be for you," I said leaving the room before I lost control again.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. GUILTY**

{Milton's point of view}

 _I hate to admit it, but the first time I saw Andrea that was it for me. Instant attraction._

"Milton this is my fiancée, Andrea Harrison," Philip said introducing me to her at their small engagement party. The smile on his face said it all. My best friend was madly in love with this beautiful girl. Was not hard to see why. She was breathtaking, wearing a sleeves purple dress that showed off her tan skin and fantastic figure. I could not keep my eyes off her.

"Nice to meet you Milton. Philip says you have your own law firm. I actually was majoring in political science before I dropped out of college," She says looking at the floor. I look closely at her angelic face, big blue eyes, and that blonde hair that was pulled up in a ponytail.

Why did I have the urge to touch that shiny blonde hair of hers? I never felt this way before. If only she was not going to marry my best friend.

If I only had met her first. _If only…_

"Well you can still go. Don't sell yourself short," I said grinning at her.

"Not for awhile. She is going to busy taking care of our children," Philip said quickly dismissing the idea of what she actually wanted.

"So kids already? You think that is a little fast? I mean you two just meet two months ago," I said concerned.

This girl couldn't be much older than twenty, and had her whole life ahead of her. I knew Philip is a good-looking man with a decent paying job, but shouldn't she be out experiencing life instead of rushing into this marriage and having babies?

I would tell her this myself, but I knew Philip needed this. After losing his wife and daughter in that horrible car accident, he deserves a stable relationship with a beautiful woman. _What kind of friend would try to take that from him?_

"Life is short. Philip and I don't want to wait. We don't know how long we have together. So we want to take all that love and make a baby. I will have time for college later," Andrea says out loud, but the tone in voice does not sound convincing.

She is pretending to want what he wants, I thought.

"Isn't she isn't absolutely adorable? I really lucked out meeting this one," Philip said putting his arms around her. Even though the look mismatched, her in the soft purple dress and him wearing all black suit looking like Johnny Cash, I could not deny that were an attractive looking couple.

I left the party feeling guilty about being so attracted to Philip's future wife. You will get over it, I told myself. This is just an infatuation. She is not for you, I told myself.

Clearly I had not because I was standing here dialing Andrea's number on my cell phone again. I had not heard from her in two days and I was concerned. What if she had decided to stay with Philip instead of going through with the divorce?

Or worst, what if Philip is keeping her from me?


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. ANSWERS**

 _Philip had tricked me into meeting him. I should have known he would not just sign the divorcee papers without a fight. Still planning on killing me, was not something I thought he was capable of. I knew he was controlling and had isolated me from almost everyone. However, I did not believe that he would attempt to kill me and hold me prisoner against my will._

Looking around the room, I knew that this was not the home Philip and I shared. He had taken me somewhere else. But where? Where was I? Where was Milton? And where the hell is my daughter?

Philip is the only one who could answer these questions. But would he? Probably not, I decided looking at my feet still locked to this bed. Soon he return and force me to have intercourse with him, I thought disgusted. I had been gone three days, and every night he would come in forcing himself on me. I thought my begging and pleading would make it difficult to continue thrusting himself inside me. Instead, Philip seem to be turned on by hurting me.

Because you hurt Philip. Now he wants revenge. My affair with Milton destroyed him, I decided. _Now he is a monster._

I closed my eyes drifting back to just three days ago when I was in Milton's arms.

"So are you still going to tell him today?" Milton asked me softly that morning when I arrived at work.

"Yes," I said decidedly, it was beyond time for me to end my marriage. I could not go on like this. It was not fair to Philip, Milton, or myself.

"Maybe we should wait. At least till after **Valentine's Day**. I mean you don't know Philip like I do. He is a good man and does not deserve this," Milton said pushing up his glasses.

I looked over at his sweet face, I knew he was uncertain if we had a future together. I was not, I knew we belonged together.

"Claire is turning three next month, and we been seeing each other since she was a year old. We have waited two years to tell him. We both tried and failed to stop seeing each other. I know that this is not the perfect time, but we have to tell him. We decided we would tell him. Remember you printed out the divorcee papers for me to get him to sign? We can do this Milton. Philip won't like it, but he will move on. I care about my husband, but you are the love of my life," I said looking into blue eyes underneath his glasses.

"I love you too Andrea," Milton said putting his hand on my shoulder. I moved closer placing my lips against his. Softly we kissed each other, not wanting to pull away. Sadly, I moved from his arms, grabbing the papers from his desk.

"I am going to tell Philip now. Then after he signs the divorcee paper, I will come back here. We can have our first Valentines' day together. Our life together will begin in just a few hours," I promised him.

"Andrea are you sure we should not wait until after the holiday?" Milton said doubting me again.

"In a few hours, I will return. We will lay in bed watching Breaking Bad," I promised kissing him one last time. And that was the last time I saw him.

I opened my eyes, awakening from dreams about Milton because I hear him in the room.

I move up on the bed, prepared for whatever Philip was going to do next.

"I have almost finished everything up for you. I will start my new job next week, and I wanted you to be able to move around," he says softly setting on the bed beside me.

I knew he was talking about the room he planned to lock me up in. He started rambling about that yesterday, and now he was mentioning a new job. I guess he quit his other job at the school as principal and basketball coach.

I knew that he had applied for other positions at other schools away from Georgia. Had he gotten a position and moved us away? Obviously so. How would I get back to Milton if I did not know where I was ? I knew Philip would not tell me our location, so I decided to try to get him to talk about Claire.

"Who will watch Claire while you are at work? Did you leave her with your parents?" I said quietly. I knew one wrong word could set him off.

"Yes she is with her grandparents, but they will be bringing her to us in the next few days. I knew you want to celebrate her birthday," he whispers.

So his new plan is too lock me up and pretend that we are still a family. God what was wrong with him? Could he not see this was not fair to anyone?

I had no choice but to try to go along with it. For now. Still I could not stand to be anywhere near this man.

"I am ready to see her," I said warmly.

"Yes, but I am glad we will have some more time alone," He says pressing his lips against mine. I force myself to kiss him back. I needed to have my daughter with me. So I was attempting to make nice with him for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. VALETINE'S DAY**

I could not believe I had been so blinded by those two. She is my wife, and I loved him like a brother. I never questioned their unusual friendship perhaps I should have.

How could I had such **_lack_** ** _of insight_** _? Who could miss their best friend making a play for their wife? How did I let them make a fool out of me?_

Looking at Andrea laying in the bed, I think back to the day she finally told me the truth.

I was waiting for her to get home from work, the house was cleaned. I had prepared a surprise dinner for her in order to celebrate Valentine's day.

"You are home. I figured it would be another hour or two," she said attempting to smile. I could tell something was troubling her, but I did not want to bring up anything that would stress her out today. I wanted a relaxing date night with my wife.

"I took off early. Thought I could make up for all the time I have been working lately," I said, thinking back to all the teacher conferences and ballgame I attended.

Everything had been so rushed that I could not remember the last time Andrea and I had been alone. Since having our daughter date nights were almost impossible. New movie in the theatre or concert in another town, Andrea and I hadn't been able to do anything like that in years. I had decided that was the reason she was distance lately. I was determined to make our relationship stronger. I love my wife so much.

"That's kind of you. But I really don't know if I feel like going out. I have been working all day," she said softly.

"I cooked for us. Thought we could go to movie, but we could rent one instead," I said, almost begging my own wife to spend the evening with me. She looked beautiful dressed in a black skirt and red silk blouse. I hated her working as a paralegal, because she was not as available to me as I wanted. But seeing her dressed up and having a sense of propose made me proud.

She is my beautiful and successful wife, I thought.

I look in her hand seeing a stack of papers. I did not think much about it. I figured she brought some work home. Nothing usual there.

"What did you make?" She said placing her papers down on the coffee table.

"Steaks cooked on the grill. I know you like them," I said taking her to the kitchen.

I had the table set with red roses, candles, and music playing. I could not wait to give her the gifts I brought her. A box of expensive chocolates and a gold necklace that had a mermaid charm on it. I knew she had brought one for a sister Amy, and I had wanted one for herself to remind her of Amy. Andrea told me that she insisted on burying her sister wearing it. She was pleased with that choice, but still wanted one for herself.

So after months of searching online and jewelry stores I was able to locate one that was almost identical to Amy's.

"You went all out. You really should not have done all this," she said surprised.

"It was my pleasure. You been working so hard for Milton that you deserve a night to relax. We both do," I said smiling.

"Where is Claire? Is she still at daycare?" Andrea said seeming distracted.

"My parents are watching her for the weekend. I thought maybe we could go horseback riding or concert. I know there is something we could find to do," I said pulling her close to me.

"I should wash my hands before we eat," she said almost racing in the bathroom. Why was she acting this way? Fifteen minutes later she returns, with a cell phone in her hand.

She had called or texted message someone? I had doubted Andrea's faithfulness before, but she had proved her loyalty to me.

Was there something I had missed?

She places her phone down with those mysterious papers on the coffee table. Then takes a seat with me at the table. We both ate for a while, the clatter of our forks the only sound in the house.

I watched as she cut the steak, and took a bite in her mouth.

"This is delicious," She said forcing a smile.

"I made a cheesecake for dessert," I said smiling back at her. For _some reason I decided to I wanted to look at her phone. I just could not resist. Her blues eyes look into mine as I get up from the table._

She says nothing as I walk into the living in room. I pick up her the phone looking at all these messages from Milton. I read them as quickly as I could. I could not believe the words I read:

 **Milton: Did you tell him?**

 **Andrea: No. I came home and he was ready to celebrate Valentines Day. With roses and chocolates. He went all out.**

 **Milton: Maybe you should wait. Or not tell him at all. Maybe leaving Philip isn't the best thing.**

 **Andrea: I am going to tell him. Just don't know when.**

 **Milton: I don't believe you. Sounds like things are better. I thought you were leaving. But sounds like you decided to stay. Just stop the affair. It's the right thing to do.**

 **Andrea: I will talk to you soon. Please don't doubt me.**

"You ready for that cheesecake?" Andrea asked from the other room.

I walk back into the kitchen, trying to hold back tears in my eyes. So she was having an affair and Milton knew about it.

"Yes," I said going to the refrigerator. I could not believe I had fallen for her I am crazy about you Philip retinue.

 _Did she play me for a fool since the first day we met?_

I cut the cheesecake in silence, bringing it to her on a plate.

"Thank you. This is my favorite dessert," she says softly. Looking at her, I know that although I am angry I still love her. Besides what would happen if I could not forgive her? We get a divorce then our daughter would go from place to place. Andrea would probably get her during the week and holidays. I get weekends and two weeks in the summer. I could not do that to our daughter. I wanted us to stay together for Clarie's sake.

"I know. We been married three years and know you better than anyone. I love you," I said softly.

"There is something I have to tell you," she says, ready to admit everything now.

"I know. I read your text messages with Milton. Look you had an affair. I am not happy about it, but we can move past this. I forgive you. I am disappointed you told Milton first. Still I forgive you," I said pouring her another class of wine.

"I did not tell Milton about the affair first. He is who I am having the affair with. I do want your forgiveness Philip. But our marriage is over. It has to be," she whispered, barely being able to find the words.

"Milton? You two playing a joke? This is not for real," I said shocked at the words coming from her pretty mouth.

"No. I am love with Milton. I plan on moving in with him, and going back to college. I want to be a lawyer, run the firm with Milton. We are planning on building a life together," she says louder now.

"What about Claire? You just going to abandon YOUR daughter to stay with your new boyfriend? Great parenting there, Andrea," I said angry now.

"I am not leaving Claire. Milton adores her too. We are going to get married and Claire is going to live with us. But I want you to get her every weekend. Anytime you want. I mean we live about ten minutes from each other," She said, kneeling in front of me reaching out to touch my arm.

"You ever love me? Or was I just your chance to get to close to a rich successful lawyer?" I shouted. My stomach was in knots, I felt so used and betrayed.

"I did love you. I still care about you now. But I need Milton," she said decisively. I looked over at the table with huge vase filled with red roses. I knocked off the vase causing the glass to break and water flowers to go everywhere. The loud noise causes Andrea to jump.

She looks over at me shocked. Like she was scared of me or something.

I reached over grabbing her arm forcefully.

"Let me go. I am sorry," she says softly.

"You belong here. Stay with me," I begged her, even in my angry I did not want her to leave.

"On the coffee table are the divorcée papers. Please just sign them. I will come back later to get them after you have processed everything," Andrea said moving away from me. I remember watching her run away from the house and I knew I would not be letting her go. _If I could not have her, noone would._

I closed my eyes and opened them again. I was trying not to think about the past. Milton did not take my wife. She is here in bed beside me, I thought happily smiling.

She then opens her eyes, looking at me.

"Any way I can get up today? I would love to take a bath. I feel so dirty, "Andrea asked quietly.

"Of course. I will give you a bath," I said unlocking her feet and taking her hand. She does not put up a fight, but carefully takes my hand. Just touching her hand made my body tremble. I knew I still loved her and at some point I would stop torturing her. Then she fall in love with me again. I knew she would.


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Darkness**

{Andrea's point of view}

Taking Philip's hand, I knew he had changed drastically since we first met. The warmth in his blue eyes is gone now. Where there was trust and love, there is now resentment and disloyalty.

Philip has a darkness in him now.

Like the man I had married didn't exist anymore. Your love for Milton killed him, I told myself.

"You can still let me go. I know that I was wrong. I should have never had the affair," I said, feeling tears building up in my eyes. I would never regret loving Milton, but I did regret hurting Philip. Turning him into this monster. I felt responsible for him coming unhinged. I should have honored my commitment to Philip.

"You are right. You shouldn't have. Anyone but Milton. He was so jealous.

Wanted to take what is mine. He wanted to be me," Philip says looking the ground.

"Be serious, Philip. You know that Milton loves you," I said harshly.

"No. Going behind my back with you was not love. If he was a real friend he would have never gone there in the first place. Now come on, I will give you that bath," he says pulling me into the other room. There I see the added on apartment in the back of the house. There is a huge lock on the door. _Once I was in there I would not get out. I would truly be trapped._

I could not allow that to happen, I told myself.

I stood there as he opened the door for me, refusing to move. I could not give up my freedom so easy.

"Come on, Andrea," he said grabbing my arm.

"I am not going in there," I said pushing him with all my strength, surprisingly knocking him to the floor.

He looks at me shocked. I notice that I pushed him into a shelve, where a glass vase fell on him. I see a little blood on his arm. I cut him. For the moment, he is looking at the blood to make sure the injury isn't serious.

Before he could get up, I start to run quickly. Where had he hidden my cell phone? If only I could talk to Milton, my parents, or anyone that could help me.

I opened up his desk drawer in the living room, but no phone is there. Too obvious, I think. I hear him behind me. There is no more time to look. I had to make a run for it.

Suddenly I hear the phone ringing. It's on top of the kitchen counter. I grab it quickly without thinking, heading toward the front door.

I rushed outside, feeling the warmness of the sun on my skin. For a moment I think everything might be okay. Until I look around I realize that there isn't another house for miles. No neighbors. No one to help me. This house Philip has taken me to is a lake house, completely isolated from everyone. There is nothing I could do, I realized.

Where the hell had he taken me?

Without thinking I took out the phone dialing Milton's number. I should have be running, instead I decided to hide behind a large group of trees . I just needed to hear his sweet voice, then I believed everything would be okay somehow.

"Andrea. Are you okay? I have been calling for you days," Milton said on the other line, clearly concerned.

I felt frozen unable to speak, Milton was so close but still too far away. Hearing his voice made everything worst. Because I knew chances were that Philip would kill me before Milton could ever find me. Tell him that you love him and say goodbye. That is all you can do now.

"Andrea, can you hear me?" Milton said loudly, as I could hear the phone breaking up.

"Yes," I said feeling a strong arm wrap around me. A sick feeling in my stomach started to grow. My crazy husband had found me without any trouble. He probably followed me the whole time, I decided.

The idea of screaming on the phone for help, or throwing a rock at Philip comes to my mind. These thoughts are quickly dismissed when I feel a gun being pointed at my back.

"Tell him it's over. That you don't love him. Your life depends on it," He said, somehow knowing that I had called Milton. Not that it was that hard to guess.

"Andrea?" Milton said again in a troubled voice.

"I am sorry Milton. You were right. We should ended it before. I have decided to stay with Philip. He is my husband. We have a daughter together, and I think it's better this way," I said trying to sound convincing.

I feel Philip's arms wind around me, and I am forced to lean against his chest. On his face is an evil smile.

Whether I had ran away or not, I knew he would have forced me to make this phone call to Milton. Hurting me was not enough. Philip wanted Milton to suffer too. And he knew I was the only person who could truly break Milton's heart.

"Andrea, I know where you are coming from. But you said so yourself that you are in love with me. How can you stay with him, if you are really in love with me? I can't let you go. Just come home and we will start our new life together," Milton pleaded with me.

"I don't want a life with you, Milton. I don't love you. The truth is you can't compare to Philip at all. He is confident. You are so socially awkward that I am surprised you can even speak in a courtroom, much less run your own law firm. I know the first time we made love that it was difficult for you. I could not even touch you in certain places," I said knowing how much those words would hurt him. Still I did not have a choice.

" I will admit, Philip is better with people and more assertive. But you still love me. I know you do. And as for my intimacy issues, I worked through them with you. I am ready to have a relationship now. I can't accept that we are over," he said, not wanting to give up.

"Philip is my husband, and he needs me. I have to focus on him and my daughter. There is no room for you Milton. I had to tell you that. We are over," I said forcing the words from my mouth.

"If that is what you want Andrea, okay. But I will always love you. No matter how you feel about me. I just want you to be happy," Milton promised me.

I wanted to scream that I loved him too, however the gun pointed at my back stopped me.

"Goodbye," I said to Milton, feeling that my heart was being torn into a million pieces. He hangs up the phone, I turn around to look at Philip who looks pleased.

"Time to go home now, Andrea," he says forcing me into the house by gunpoint.

Once inside, I am locked up in the apartment. Looking around I could tell it took him a while to set it all up.

Maybe he had been planning on taking me here way before the affair?

Could he be more controlling than I thought? Did it even matter anymore? The damage was already done. All I could do now is hope that he did not kill me for attempting to escape and causing him a minor injury.

Several hours later Philip returns bringing in a brown bag of fast food. His voice sounds low and rough.

"Guess your boyfriend was upset when you ended it. But you had to do it. Or else he was never going to leave us alone."

"Where are we, Philip? What state?" I said not wanting to talk about the heartbreaking phone conversion I just had. Thinking Milton was doubting our love was too much. I hated that I hurt him.

"You know what Andrea? For someone who wants to be a lawyer you can be a dumbass. You escaped and had a cell phone. You could have called the police or 911. Instead you called Milton, who had no way of helping you. So you are either really stupid or you wanted to get caught. And I think that what is you wanted. You wanted me to find you," Philip whispers in my ear.

I said nothing, but force myself to choke down the food he brought. Then I close my eyes when he takes me to bed. After he is finished with me, I am left alone locked up in the small apartment. There are no windows and only one door. I was trapped, but I was still alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. PAIN**

 _{Philip's point of view}_

"If you try to escape again, I swear to God I will kill you," I warned Andrea, when I came into the apartment the next day after her failed attempt.

She looks up at me, speechless. I knew she would probably beg me to let her go or talk about her endless love for Milton.

To my surprise, she says nothing, but instead nods her head in agreement.

"Good. I am glad you understand me. I will be gone for a few days. To get the rest of our stuff moved, and pick up Claire. There is plenty of the food in the fridge. Don't try to escape because you know there is no way out. We are miles away from town," I said calmly.

"Will be good to see Claire," Andrea says finally.

"I won't be gone long," I said kissing her forehead, before I walked out the door.

She just needed time, I told myself getting in the car ready to make the long drive to Georgia.

In a few months she forget Milton and whatever plans they had. Young girls like Andrea were fickle. Sure she thought she loved Milton, but really she loves me.

Once our daughter was back with us, she remember what it is like to be a family. That was all I needed to make her fall in love with me again.

Because she had loved me first. Way before my asshole friend turned her against me.

What kind of person cheats with his best-friend's wife anyways? A corrupt backstabber who did not understand loyalty.

I had taken Milton in. I not only gave him a place to live while he was in law-school, but I also helped him buy books for his classes and allowed him to eat whatever he wanted from our fridge.

And this is how he replayed me for my kindness? Attempting to take the one thing away from me that mattered the most.

My new wife and daughter. Milton really thought I let them go without a fight? After everything I lost I could not lose Andrea and Claire too. After all I helped Milton get through law school and always been a devoted friend. Why should he repay me by taking away everything and he end up happier than ever?

No I would not allow that at all. I hoped Andrea's words had caused him pain. Because Milton deserved it, I thought focusing on the road.

 _By the time you get back Andrea will cool down, I told myself hoping that it was true._


	9. Chapter 9

9\. The nightmare

Andrea's POV

Philip left. His lips touching my skin reminded me that nightmare hadn't ended. Still once he was gone, I felt as free as I could in my prison.

Not that the apartment wasn't suitable for living in. In fact it was luxurious with new furniture, soft rugs, a large bathtub, and a TV in the bedroom and living room.

Still I was stuck with no way out. And no way to get to Milton. That thought alone made me depressed.

Imagine how much pain our conversation had caused him? I knew he would accept my words as truth because I had picked Philip over him time and time again. How many times did Milton suggest that we just take Claire and leave?

Milton would say it almost jokingly, but I knew there were truth behind his words. If I had only taken him up on it. Maybe the three of us would be safe in some exotic location.

But I didn't. I felt that I owed my loyalty to my husband. I mean Philip took care of me, when I needed him someone the most. Amy my sister died in an airplane crash, I was failing out of college, and roommate Michonne told me that I had to move out because she was relocating.

So there I was depressed, feeling like a complete failure, and was about to have to move back in with parents. I just felt like I could not go back home, too many memories of my sister that would haunt me there. Besides how could I explain to them that I was a disappointment?

Enter Philip at the perfect or wrong time depending on you look at it.

We met at a support group for people dealing with grief that I started going to for no apparent reason.

I only wanted to tell people about my beautiful sister.

That's when I saw I him for the first time, seating in the back alone wearing all black. Like fucking Johnny Cash.

I knew right then and there this man was different from anyone I had meet before. Our blue eyes locked instantly. And after the meeting I walked over to him.

"What is your name?" I said awkwardly.

"Philip Blake, and you?" He said, a smile on his lovely face.

"Andrea. I was talking with Beth over there. And she said that several people were going to continue sharing their memories at the coffee shop across the street. So I thought I would invite you," I said, shocked at myself.

I was not at the meeting to flirt with a strange older attractive man, but that was what I ended up doing.

"I know. But I never join the group for coffee. It's not my thing," he said coolly.

"Well never say never," I teased, feeling the sun burning on my skin as we walked outside side by side.

"Never," he said walking off as I joined the others. His refusal to my invitation, left me feeling intrigued and unwanted at the same time. Why had he stared at me during the whole meeting if he was not interested in me? Did he think he was too good to have coffee with us? Or maybe he just was not a coffee drinker and I was reading too much into it.

I ordered a coffee and a large chocolate chip cookie when I saw him coming inside to join us. Our eyes locked again, and at the moment he had me under his spell. There was just something about him. I could almost tell he was trouble, but I could not stay away.

"I thought you never came," I said teasingly when he sat down beside me after I paid for my coffee.

"Someone told me recently never to say never, so," he said mysteriously, offering me his hand.

I took his hand, after that everything seem to move fast. We left the coffee shop, to go to his house for a few drinks.

I got drunk, we made love he told me when I woke up his arms the next day.

After four glasses of whiskey everything was a blur that night, but I was sober that morning when we had sex again. I was feeling so broken inside that being with someone seem to be a welcome distraction if nothing else. In his arms I felt safe and warm.

That was when I explained everything to Philip. He laid in bed holding me in his arms, as I told him my life story.

I talked about my sister, the terrible depression I was dealing with, failing out of school, an unsuccessful relationship with a cop named Shane who seem to disappear, getting fired from my job, and how I was having to move back to Florida in a few days because my roommate is relocating to Colorado.

"You could stay here with me. I could help you get a job at the school, I am a principal. Probably only as a substitute teacher. You wouldn't make much, but I could help you out with money," Philip assured me. I remembered he brushed a strand hair from my face, leaving my skin tingling from the touch of his hand.

"That is kind of you," I said softly.

At first I told him I could not stay long term. Just a few weeks until I got everything packed to move back home or found another place in Georgia. However the more I thought about leaving Georgia, the more anxious I get.

Could I really sleep in the room I used to share with Amy? Did I really want my parents to hover over me, making sure that I got plenty to eat and sleep? Could I let them see me like this? How would they react to seeing their daughter completely broken? Could I tell them how I stayed locked in Michonne's apartment not going to class or to my job as pharmacy tech?

With Philip everything was taken care of for me. He drive me to work, prepare my meals, and buy me whatever clothes or makeup I needed for my job at the school. He plan picnics, cookouts, and take me to baseball games where he wrap his arm around me drinking a beer. Everyone in our neighborhood knew and respected Philip, because he was a principal at the school. All the girls at the support group told me I made a good match with him. Everything was pretty much picture perfect.

Still a few weeks into I knew something was messing. Yes, our sex life was amazing, he was very attractive, always attentive to me, but still I just did not feel with him the way I had with my ex Shane. No feeling that I could send the rest of my life with this man. Only comfort and security. I made up my mind to go home with my parents before I got in too deep, but still after packing and getting an airplane ticket it was not so easy to leave.

Philip's blue eyes looked at mine when I got my suitcase the day I was supposed to move. I had been living with for only five weeks, but somehow it felt longer.

"I understand why you go home to your family, but you have been doing such a good job at the school. Changing those kids' lives. They need you," he says truthfully but still holding back.

"Say what you mean," I said looking into those dark blue eyes of his, feeling that maybe I would feel about him the way I supposed to if I had more time.

"I need you Andrea. I love you. If you go away everything will be broken again. I will start dating women I don't care about and drinking too much again. I will be a wreck without you. So stay in Georgia," he said, begging in a whisper. _It would be so easy to stay with this man who done everything for me, and I felt like I owed him to stay._

I inhaled slowly, and let out a deep breath.

"No. I can't stay here and live with someone without a commitment. If things were different, I could stay," I said finally carrying my suitcase to the car. That was the only excuse that came to my mind. The word commitment seem to scare most men away. I wondered if Philip would be different. He stood there for a moment, then walked over to the car. I figured to drive me to the airport in silence, after all I did not expect to keep the car he gave me after what seem to be our breakup. Instead he surprised me.

"Marry me Andrea," He said, with a smile that looked angelic.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Marry me?" He asked leaning toward me, his blue eyes melting into mine.

"Okay," I said knowing that was too far into this to get out, and I knew I did love him. How could I not after everything he had done for me?

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I felt like that everything might somehow would work out. Shane had been a school-girl crush but now I had a man who wanted nothing except to take care of me. A man who I did enjoy being with, and loved for providing for. I knew he did not have to do that. If I had only know then I would fall madly in love with his best friend. How could I see that one coming? I couldn't because my love for Milton was such a gradual process.

But I know I would have never said those vows to Philip if I had not plan to keep them. Just something about Milton made it completely impossible to keep them. After getting to know each other it seem easy and obvious that we were meant to be together.

Closing my eyes I thought about Milton now. Our first kiss at Clarie's birthday party. I spent all my time planning her a big outdoor party with bouncy houses and a picnic out on the lawn. To my dismay there weather had other plans.

All day it was pouring down rain.

I was ready to cancel the party and just order a pizza when I found out Milton moved the party to his mansion. Walking instead to see an extra room set up like a fairytale castle was too much. There were pink and gold balloons, paper castles, a beautiful pink and gold cake, pink number ones everywhere and everything a little girl could want. Even if my daughter was too young to know she was having a party as Philip pointed.

"You didn't have to do this," I said glazing up at Milton, tears building up in my eyes.

"You know how I feel about Claire. I wanted too. Besides I know you wanted her first birthday perfect," he whispered showing me all the decorations. _In that moment I realized that he loved me and Claire as his own. Everything was so clear. He thought of me as his wife and her his daughter._

Philip and I had survived Shane coming back into the picture before our wedding, yet we couldn't survive through this. Because Milton and I had this unique understanding that I never had with anyone. Words really could not explain it.

"Philip said to cancel and you do this for me. You always go big for me," I said leaning over slowly kissing his lips.

Milton said nothing but slowly returned my kiss. Our lips felt like they belong together.

With one kiss I knew that marriage would probably be over because I was in love with this man.

"We can't do this," Milton said finally letting go of my embrace. I stood there for moment knowing I would be putting on show for the rest of the day. No one could know that we had shared that kissed.

Of course that had just been the beginning of my relationship with Milton. Now I was laying here trapped by insane husband. You were so wrong, I thought.

Wrong for cheating on Philip and wrong for entering the relationship in the first place.


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Waiting

Philip's POV

The drive from Arkansas back to Georgia gave me time to think. Too much time honestly.

I thought about Sarah, my first wife. And I thought about our daughter Penny. How I lost them. How I lost myself. How I found Andrea.

And how she brought me back to life. I thought back to our first date, our first kiss, and the day we met. All was in the same day. We moved fast thanks to my charm and some strong alcohol.

I remember holding her in the bed, seeing her look out the window.

"So is it your sister's death that keeps you depressed? Or is it this guy?" I said my fingers running through her blonde curls, I was in the afterglow of love making, but she was somewhere far away.

"I have learned to live with my pain. Amy is gone. Nothing can change that. I can not lie that Shane is part of the reason I have stayed in Georgia this long. I keep thinking maybe he will stop by or call," she whispers.

"It's been months though, right? No emails, no phone calls, no contact at all. You can't keep waiting for someone who does not appreciate you. Stop waiting for him," I said, our eyes meeting.

"I am not waiting for anyone. I don't expect anything from Shane or anyone else," she said in a low frustrated voice.

I found out that Shane was a touchy subject for her, and if I lost her to anyone I figured it would be to him not my best friend.

Amusing how things worked out.

I asked Milton to look after Andrea knowing Shane was back in town, and she had an affair with Milton not him.

That was what hurt the most. Not that Andrea cheated, but who she cheated on me with.

Milton had been like a brother to me, I could not imagine him doing this to me. Turning on the radio, I try not to think about the affair.

Although part of me wonders how they could go on like that. Working together, Milton hanging out with me still, and Andrea talking about having another baby together. All while they had this on and off affair going on for two years. How could they lie to my face like that?

My reaction to their affair was hardly sane. I figure I had four options that appealed to me the most. The day Andrea asked for a divorcee, I ran the possibilities through my head.

Option One:

Kill Milton for dishonoring our friendship, and Andrea would never know I had done it. After thinking this through I knew that this would not work. If something happened to Milton, she blame me first.

Option Two:

Kill them both for what they had done. This is what they deserved after all.

Option Three:

Leave Milton alone, kidnap Andrea and make her suffer. He death would be a slow one. Milton would suffer knowing he could never have her.

Option Four:

Kidnap Andrea, hoping that I would make her fall in love with me again. Keeping her lock up knowing that I was the only person who keep her truly safe. I had always known what was best for her better than she did.

In the end, I knew option four was the only one I could live with. As much as I was hurt by Andrea, I could not kill the mother of my child.

I really did not want to kill Milton either. I cared about him still, but I could not allow myself to think about him much.

That was something I had to stay strict about. Although there was an empty spot in my heart that only my best friend could fill. I chose to block him out of my mind, choosing never-ending numbness over the pain of his betrayal.

However, I could hear his voice now as I got closer to Georgia. I remembered when I told him about Shane coming back for Andrea right before the wedding in Vegas. I told him I was going to follow them before he messed up everything, and to my surprise Milton suggest that I didn't.

"I kept an eye on her, just as you asked. I know you don't like me to question your judgment, but I think you are wrong. Andrea is not ready for what you are asking of her. She is about ten years younger than you. Shane is a more appropriate boyfriend for her. I know it's none of business but I think you should let her go. Shane is who she clearly wants. Who she was waiting for. So why not just let her go? She does not owe you anything," Milton said pleading with me to forget about her.

"You are right. This is none of your business," I said ignoring his pleads as I went out to track down Andrea.

As I pulled into the house I used to live in, I hear Milton's voice saying let her go, over and over.

I get out of my truck to see him there waiting for me. I was not really shocked like I thought I would be. Of course Milton would come here to look for her. But seeing him face to face like this, I could not escape the pain anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Questions

MILTON'S POV

"I love Philip, not you," her words kept going through my head over and over. I had to accept Andrea's choice. I just did not understand how she changed her mind so quickly. Everything seem to be set. I imagine Andrea, Claire, and myself being a family.

Still the reality of the situation was that Andrea and Claire were already part of a family. As much as I wanted to be her biological father, I was not. I was not Andrea's husband either. Philip was.

I stood there with regret, knowing I did not belong here. Andrea was Philip's wife. Claire was his daughter. I was only the family friend who had an affair with the wife. But I knew that it had been real. Since the first day I saw her in that purple dress, I only wanted her to be happy. That was the reason I told Philip to let her be with Shane.

I felt like he would make her truly happy. And I knew I loved her, even then.

Still I was haunted. What if I had admitted to Andrea that I liked her before she got married instead of trying to what was best for her? Would she be my wife now? Would Claire be my daughter? I didn't though. I reassured her that everything would be okay if she married Philip. I went to the wedding, and let Philip have the life I wanted. Why in the hell did I do that? Because I loved Philip too. There was no other explanation.

"Why are you here?" Philip said, pulling me back to reality.

"I had some questions for Andrea," I said at last. The strange feeling of pain, stood there between us. I had only seen him once before he found out. I hope that maybe Philip might be able to forgive me. The look on his face told me that would never happen.

"Look, I know she called you. I will tell you myself what happened. She admitted the affair to me, and said she was leaving. But when she brought the divorcee papers over that night, she had a change of heart. She realize what that would do to our daughter. So we are trying to work on our marriage with no distractions. Away from you," Philip said coldly.

"I owe you an apology. You asked me to look after Andrea, but I feel madly in love with her. I shouldn't have. I know that now. But don't you think moving away is a bit much? Is there no way you could come back? I could help Andrea get a job at another law firm, and I would earn your trust again. I knew you would not be happy about this, but I did not expect this. Can't we work through it? You were my best friend. I love you. And I know there is only room for two people in a marriage. I would not try to get her back. I just want to still be in your life. I need to know she is ok," I said hoping to reason with him.

"You were my best friend, Milton. But the minute you touched my wife, our friendship was over. I will never forgive you for that. I can forgive her because she is wife. You are nothing to me now. And you will never see Andrea again," he said, in a voice that was violent.

"I want to help you. It's not good for you to be this angry. I mean no matter what happened Andrea wanted to stay here in Georgia, and for us to remain friends," I said, knowing that I should not expect Philip to want anything to do with me.

But what if Andrea was not safe?

Philip had been know to lose his temper. He had grabbed Andrea's arm several times, and admitted to me that he punched her ex boyfriend in the face more than once. He even talked about wanting to kill Shane for attempting to talk Andrea out of marrying him.

So was unfeasible that he lost control after he found out about the affair?

No, it was not. I only wanted to see her one last time, to make sure she was all right.

After Sarah and Penny's death, Philip had changed. Colder and more obsessive.

In his relationship with Andrea, she was never allowed to leave his sight, not even to go home to visit her parents. He almost forced her into the marriage, reminding her of the car he purchased her and the therapy that he paid for. I think at one point the she said Philip told her she have reimburse him for therapy, if she decided to leave him. And the money he apparently paid on her student loans.

Anyone could see that she was not ready. Part of her torn, maybe not because she loved Shane. But because what he remained her of.

Shane was still a young man. Someone she could grow up with. Philip was all marriage and children talk. She was a young woman who wanted to experience life. I was not surprised that she ran away from the wedding. I was shocked when she decided to come back and marry him. If only she hadn't. True I would not be in love with, but I would know she was safe.

"You need to go. And don't contact my wife again," Philip said pushing me on the ground.

I said nothing but accepted the situation for what it was. Undeniably, Andrea did chose to go back to Philip.

I should not be surprised either. Honestly, no matter what shit he pulled Andrea still cared about him. Perhaps I should just cut my loses and move on.


	12. Chapter 12

**PART II**

 **12\. ESCAPE -Andrea's POV**

 _Being locked at the back of the house, I did not believe anyone could or would find me._

I laid down on the sofa, thinking about Milton and my sweet daughter Claire.

How long had Philip been gone?

About a week, I thought. And no one would think to look for me, because Philip had me call anyone who might be concerned or at least that was what I thought.

I hear a noise coming from the front of the house. Who was it?

"Open up. It's the police," I hear a familiar voice.

The roughness in that voice, I would know anywhere.

But how did he find me? I tried to scream, knowing that Shane Walsh could help me.

Still I was afraid he could not hear me, and I would be stuck in her forever. To my relief , he must have heard me because he is suddenly in the room with me.

"I picked the lock," he says warmly.

"How you know?" I asked quietly.

"Michonne told me that you might be in some trouble. And that you have a daughter. You know she could be mine," he says taking my hand.

"Yes, I am aware that could be possible. You will help me get her back regardless?" I said still trying to figure everything out.

"Of course, but at the moment I need to get you out of here," Shane says taking me in his arms.

Unable to keep my eyes open I close them, not sure what will happen next.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13- Reality**

 ** _Andrea's POV_**

 _Shane was talking and saying all these romantic things. How we have a great life together and blah blah. I would have agreed to anything he was saying if I could only escape this darkness. Suddenly I see blood coming from Shane's arm. Blood everywhere now. All over him and me. Covering us like a red rain. There is a loud sound of a gun. Philip is behind us. Shane is dead. I will be dead soon too._

I scream so loud. Loud enough that wake myself up. Shane isn't here. Philip isn't back yet either. I am still here stuck in my crazy husband's torture room. Far from Shane, Milton, or anyone else who could help me.

Atleast now though noone I love or care about would be hurt. Shane is safe. Most importantly Milton was hopefully safe too. The only person Philip would hurt is me. Somehow that thought made me feel better. I closed my eyes returning to sleep. I needed to enjoy the quiet while Philip is gone. Because once he returned there would be no peace, I told myself.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Whatever love Andrea had for Philip was gone. She was tired, lonely, and bored of being stuck in this house. Angry at Philip for doing this to her.

Walking around she sees there are no windows and doors. No one would ever find her.

Michonne ended their friendship after her marriage to Philip, Shane left saying that he wouldn't be friends with someone he still wanted to be with, Philip had not allowed her to speak with her parents often, and Milton thought she had decided to leave with him.

Her husband had cut out everyone from the outside world. He made sure she belonged to him. No one would even look for her.

"Your bruises have healed nicely," he says entering the door. Seeing their daughter besides him, Andrea hugs Claire ignoring Philip's words.

"Mommy," Claire says wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"Claire, why don't you go to the kitchen and eat some cookies? Daddy needs to talk with mommy," he says pointing her into the other room.

"Okay daddy," Claire says happily. All it took was cookies to make her smile. Things were just easier for children.

At least she knew that her daughter, was safe. Philip would never hurt his child.

"You had time to cool down now?" He says softly acting like everything was completely normal.

"Sort of. I still think you should let me go. There are **consequences** for what you are doing," she says softly.

"I know there are, but I won't be found out. No one will ever know that you are here against your will. Because if you tell anyone, I promise I will kill Milton. If you love him so much, then you do whatever I say. Understand?" His voice is cold and demanding.

"I understand," she says obediently.

"Good. Now go put Claire in the living room, and we will go to the bedroom. I won't hurt you. If you don't make me," he said forcedly.

She does what he tells her to. Not fighting as he rapes her this time, because it was just over faster this way. Laying there in his arms, she feels completely broken.


End file.
